The present invention relates to a display driver that performs drive control of a display panel, and particularly relates to a technique for sorting display line data which is supplied from a host device, for example, a technique effective in a case of application to a liquid crystal display driver.
Display drivers input display line data of a display frame from a host device, and drive signal lines using display line data based on the corresponding display line at a timing synchronized with scanning drive of display lines of a display panel. A gradation voltage selected by the corresponding display line data is used in driving the signal lines.
Some storage devices that receive display data from the host device are provided with a frame buffer memory as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2013-114116. The frame buffer memory is provided, thereby allowing a large timing margin to occur in the supply of display data to a display timing through the host device. However, this is not likely to avoid an increase in the occupation area of the display driver due to the frame buffer memory, and does not respond to a request for a reduction in the size of the display panel with respect to a display area.
On the other hand, there is also a disclosure in which processing is performed by sequentially receiving display data from a host device as disclosed in JP-A-2011-133543 through multiple stages of line latches. The line latches have bits arrayed along a direction parallel to a drive terminal of a signal electrode.